Many individuals enjoy floating around bodies of water, such as lakes, streams, and rivers, in an inflated inner tube which is constructed from an elastic rubber material. Although they enjoy this activity, the elastic rubber material can sometimes become heated due to exposure to the sun and may also become adhesively attached to the skin causing abrasions and burns. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a fabric cover that could be positioned over the inner tube to prevent these things from occurring. In addition, because individuals sometimes fall off of the inner tube, it would also be desirable to have a leash attached at one end to the cover having a second end which a user could attach around his/her wrist so that should they fall off the inner tube they could easily retrieve the inner tube by pulling the leash. A pocket on the cover would also be desirable for holding items that may be needed during the float trip such as suntan lotions and the like.